fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Leonie/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 2: Familiar Scenery First kill * This is what I've trained for! White Clouds Chapter 10: Where the Goddess Dwells The Sealed Forest Snare (Mission) Vs. Kronya * Leonie: '''Monica. You'll pay for what you've done. * '''Kronya: '''I told you! I am not Monica, I am Kronya! Do not call me by that fake name! * '''Leonie: '''I don't care what you're called. I don't care if it takes my last breath. I'll kill you. * '''Kronya: '''Please! My powers are beyond your comprehension. You're just a filthy worm! Paralogue: Legend of the Lake Vs The Immovable * '''Leonie: Hey, Mr. Magic Beast! If we defeat you, will you grant our wish? * The Immovable: Indeed, I will. * Leonie: Great! I may not have a Crest, but I'll give it my all! * The Immovable: You are an interesting young girl... I accept your challenge. Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "What's the point of singing practice? It's not going to make me stronger." Cooking * "I may not look it, but I'm a pretty good cook. Now, come on, ingredients! Let's dance! Don't worry too much about all the details. Just do what feels right, and the tasty food will follow!" Dining Hall * "I'm grateful to eat every day. May the goddess bless this fine meal!" * "That looks delicious. Goddess forgive me, I've just got to indulge!" (Favorite dish) * "Whatever's served, I'll eat. No complaints." (Disliked dish) With Lorenz No support level * "Could I at least persuade you to eat with utensils?" * "Eyes on your own plate. Don't you know it's disrespectful to waste food?" B support level: * Leonie: Hey, you’re cleaning your plate! Nice job. * Lorenz: Please stop. You sound like my mother. Recruitment Requirements Not Met * "Hey. I hope we get a chance to practice together, when you find the time. I know I'm in a different class, but you're the only other person here who's learned from Captain Jeralt." Requirements Met * "Hey! Glad I caught you. Could I ask you a favor? I'd really like to join your class. You're the only one who knows how to teach like Captain Jeralt. You get what I mean, don't you? ** Invite to join your house: "Yes! I knew you'd understand! Thanks to you, I'm going to be the best mercenary you've ever seen! Just watch!" ** Decline to invite: "Oh, come on! Why not? All right, all right. I'm sure you've got your reasons." Gifts * "Can't let it go to waste." (Disliked gift) * "Oh, thanks!" (Liked gift) * "Wow! This is great!" (Favorite gift) Lost Items * "Oh, that's mine! Thanks so much for finding it!" * "Someone lost this? Some people just don't appreciate what they have." Tea Party Greeting * "Thanks for inviting me." Post-Timeskip * "It's nice to be invited over." Favorite Tea * "Mmm, that looks delicious. I think this might be my favorite tea." (Favorite tea: Angelica Tea, Four Spice Blend) Five Star Tea * "What a fancy smell! This is a lot different from what I normally drink." Introducing Own Topic * "Don't throw away anything that's still usable, OK? I'll take whatever you don't need." * "Don't worry about what I owe to my village. I don't live this frugally for nothing." * "Back home, I always trained alone. No one else in my village wanted to be a mercenary." * "Hope you’ve been keeping up with your training. If you’re not careful, I’ll surpass you." * "I don’t care what you think of me. I just don’t want to lose to you." * "I feel bad acting out so much around you. Seems like I just can’t help it." * "I’ll always be here for you. Just like I promised Captain Jeralt." * "I’m proud to be the greatest apprentice to the best mercenary in Fodlan. That keeps me going." * "People always seem to be talking about romance, but…honestly, I’m just not interested in that stuff." Observe * "Captain Jeralt made this necklace for me a long time ago. It's a reminder of where I came from." * "What are you staring at me for? I've been doing all my training." * "Sometimes I wish I had bigger muscles." * "Captain Jeralt is always with me, here. I hope he's watching over us." Voice Lines * "Hot, hot, hot!" * "This is really nice." * "Ah, this is great." * "Wow!" * "Hm?" * "Uh-huh." * "No way!" * "Professor." * "I see." * "Ha!" * "Yeah." * "Come on." * "What?" * "Really?" * "Professor!" End * "Thanks for the tea. Invite me by again sometime!" Tutoring Instruct *Bad: "I was sure i had it." **"I'll never give up!" (Critique) **"Oh, don't patronize me." (Console) *Great: "I've learned a lot." *Great: "I'm getting it." *Perfect: "No problem." **Praise: "Nothing to get excited about." Group Tasks Stable Duty Weeding Clearing Rubble Sky Watch Certification Exams *"All that hard work's paid off." (Passed) *"You've got to be kidding." (Failed) Post-Timeskip *"All that hard work's paid off." (Passed) *"You've got to be kidding." (Failed) Level Up *"Can I get a do-over?" (0 to 2 stats up) *"Gotta keep improving." (6 stats up) *"I'm aiming high." (6 stats up) *"Can't get comfortable." (7 stats up) Post-Timeskip *"I got cocky." (0 to 2 stats up) *"I'll keep pushing myself." (3 to 7 stats up) *"There's more work to be done." (3 to 7 stats up) *"Still far from the top." (3 to 7 stats up) Skill Level Up New Skill * "Not as hard as I thought." * "I'm getting the hang of it." * "I will master this." Post-Timeskip * "Let's see it in action." * "Let's put it to the test." * "This'Il be useful." Skill Mastered * "That's all there is to know." Post-Timeskip * "I've reached the top." Class Quotes Class Mastery *"That's all there is to know." Post-Timeskip *"I've reached the top." Reclassing * Battle Quotes When Selected *"Let's get to it." (Full/High HP) *"Ugh… I'll manage !" (Medium HP) *"This is bad..." (Low HP) Post-Timeskip *"My orders?" (Full/High HP) *"Be smart, or I'm finished." (Medium HP) *"Not looking good." (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"Nice try!" *"" Post-Timeskip *"No!" *"" Critical Attack *"I'll keep it simple!" *"Time to pay!”" *"Pure grit!" *"That’s the spirit!" Post-Timeskip *"I will destroy you!" *"Pure grit! " *"I'll make you proud, Jeralt!" *"That's the spirit!" Gambit *"Turn the tables." Post-Timeskip *"I've got another option." *"Don't underestimate us." Gambit Boost * "I can help." Post-Timeskip * "I'll back you up." * "I can help!" Defeated Enemy *"Another one down." *"How do you like that?" *"That takes care of that." *"I'll celebrate later." *"I'd call that a win." Post-Timeskip *"All right, who's next?" *"For Jeralt." *"How about a curtsy?" *"Bladebreaker taught me well." *"I'm not dying here." Ally Defeats Enemy * "Oh, perfection!" * "Fun to watch." Ally Heals/Rallies *"So nice of you!" *"" Post-Timeskip *"Did the trick!" *"" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts